


blooming like a flower laying next to me

by glasseslouis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Reality, Smut, basically dan is Soft and phil marvels over him, but the smut is mild u know, dan is tan, phil is swell, rly thats it?, they have conversations about Liking Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasseslouis/pseuds/glasseslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil wakes up in the morning after he and dan have sex for the first time. apparently, he might be a little bit, totally, completely, head-over-heels in love with this boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blooming like a flower laying next to me

**Author's Note:**

> its 3:17 AM on a wednesday night/thursday morning, i didn't proofread this, and i was rly just indulging myself, but i hope u like this bit of fluff too!!
> 
> as always, this is purely a work of fiction, not an attempt to speculate or imply that any of these events have taken place in real life!!
> 
> title is from overnight sensation by BORNS

When Phil opened his eyes that morning, he didn’t immediately remember the context of the situation he was in. 

To be fair, it was like almost any other morning. He was blind, his glasses folded neatly on the nightstand, and his limbs were sore with sleep. It wasn’t until he heard the soft snore next to him that he remembered, oh yeah, Dan was in his bed. And, oh yeah, they’d had sex last night.

For the first time.

Phil had forgotten to close the curtains over the cracked blinds that did a shoddy job of covering his bedroom window; sunlight filtered in through the bare spots and spread buttery yellow light over the room. Sunny mornings were rare, especially in December, and it seemed fitting after last night that the world should be painted in gold. Dan, closer to the window than Phil, was bathed generously in this light, and Phil couldn’t help but stare. Dan’s bare back was visible – he was a stomach sleeper, all the cutest people were – and his tan skin was soaking in the sunshine. Phil could see faint freckles scatter over his shoulders, down the small of his back, and disappearing beneath the sheet that was wrapped just below the two deep dimples above the tiny swell of Dan’s bum.

Phil didn’t meant to gawk at Dan or anything, but he truly couldn’t stop himself. Dan’s eyelashes were resting so gently on his cheeks, and his pink lips were parted just a bit as his back rose and fell with each breath. His fringe had gone curly and soft from the sweat and heat of last night, as did the hair at the nape of his neck. Phil had a small flashback to last night, gently tugging on that hair when he pushed into Dan, watching his face screw up in painful pleasure.

Phil hadn’t ever taken someone’s virginity before. He supposed Dan wasn’t technically a virgin, not after his girlfriend of three years, but Dan hadn’t ever been with a boy before, so Phil thought that counted a little bit. It felt kind of nice, in a secret, semi-possessive kind of way. He’d done something for Dan that, up until that point in his life, no one else had done for him. It made Phil’s stomach go a little flippy. 

Dan’s hands were resting lightly on the pillow his head was on, relaxed in his sleep, and Phil liked the contrast of that image to the one in his memory of Dan gripping the sheets until his knuckles went white, fingers trembling before he came, giggling and moaning into Phil’s neck all at once. 

It was rare to see Dan so open and so calm at the same time. Phil had started to understand that Dan felt, experienced, and existed zealously. It wasn’t a bad thing; it was just… a lot. Dan would go into hysterics if he had to, but he’d be his most honest through tears or shouts. Phil was generally more, well, mellow. It was amazing to see Dan just loose and happy and vulnerable; Phil also was beginning to understand that while a lot of people got to see Dan’s passion, very few people got to see Dan like he had last night.

It was a privilege. 

Phil jumped a bit when Dan turned over, scrambling to grab his phone off the charger and appear natural. Totally natural. Totally _not_ staring. Dan made a sleepy noise, practically melting Phil’s heart on the spot, before his eyelids fluttered open.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Phil croaked, blushing and clearing his throat.

Dan grinned, pulling the sheets up to his nose and blinking at Phil. “Hey.” The duvet muffled his voice, but Phil could still here how rough and sleep-heavy it was. He thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Come out from under there,” Phil said, tugging at the covers that hid Dan’s face. “Missed you.”

“I’m trying to preserve my modesty,” Dan giggled, squealing when Phil managed to pull the blanket down far enough to expose his collarbones. “How could you miss me? I didn’t go anywhere all night.”

“I miss you every second that I don’t get to talk to you,” Phil said, sliding back under the blankets and cuddling up to Dan. He pushed his toes against the back of Dan’s knee, making him squirm and laugh. “And it’s hard to talk to you when you’re comatose.” 

“We did do a lot of physical activity last night,” Dan grinned, dimples coming out to play. “I think I deserved that snooze.”

Phil squeezed his eyes shut and smiled wide, tucking his face in Dan’s neck. “Are you okay, though? Like with all of it? No regrets?” His heart thumped a little harder in his chest; what if Dan had some kind of clairvoyant dream where the spirits of the universe told him to dump Phil and get with someone much, much cooler?

“No regrets,” Dan promised, turning slightly so his nose ended up in Phil’s hair, rendering him unable to speak unless he wanted a mouthful of fringe. Phil relished the silence for a moment; he wondered if he wished hard enough, if he could live in this moment forever, covered in warm sunshine with his favorite person ever next to him, both of them happy, both of them healthy. Well – Phil needed a wee, and he could hear Dan’s stomach growling, so maybe he shouldn’t wish to live like this forever, but the sentiment was nice. 

He was about to roll over and suggest two bowls of Lucky Charms and a lie-in to start the day when he heard Dan breathe in like he was about to speak. Phil stilled, nervous, like there was a “but” to accompany Dan’s last spoken sentence.

“I- I really like you, Phil?” It came out as a question, but even without his glasses on, Phil could see the sincerity in Dan’s eyes. No buts. “Like, I’ve been in relationships before, right? But I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone. Like, this is where I’m supposed to be. With- with my exes, it’s all been good, and it’s been fun, but I’ve never felt much different about them than I have with my mates. But- I don’t know, maybe I’ve gone mad here or something. It’s just like, I have this gravitational pull to you, and when we’re apart, it pulls so much that it hurts, but now that I’m here, and you’re here too, it’s like… nothing has ever felt so right? God, I don’t want to go back to Reading tonight. Please tell me I’m not being crazy. Or tell me I am, if I am.” 

Phil stayed quiet for a bit, feeling around under the covers for Dan’s hand. “No, you’re not being crazy,” he said, lacing their fingers together. “I feel it too. Like, it’s a little ridiculous, the idea of fate or any of that, but I can’t help but think that this was all supposed to happen. Like, what if I had gotten a fancy film studio job right out of university like I had hoped for? I could have quit YouTube, or just never kept up with it, and then I never would have started talking to you, and I could be living in London instead of here, and we’d never meet, and things would still be just- ugh. I hate thinking about it, how easy it could have been to live our lives just out of the other’s reach, you know?” 

He could see Dan’s face screw up, like he was thinking hard, and Phil shook his head. “I don’t mean to be a downer,” he said. “I’m so happy with you, Dan. And I’m so glad we met. My life is a thousand times better with you in it.”

“You make me happy, too,” Dan said, peeking at Phil through his fringe. They laid there for a moment, looking at each other. “And I’m glad you took my arse virginity." 

“ _Dan_.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Dan grinned, voice giving away the fact that he was entirely, totally, and completely not sorry. He rolled onto Phil’s lap, pressing little kisses along his jaw. “Full disclosure, my bum still hurts from last night, so while I want to have sex with you like, eighty more times in a row, I think I’m just gonna suck your dick for now.”

Phil snorted, threading a hand through Dan’s hair and pushing his fringe off his forehead. “In the shower, please? I really don’t want to have to change these sheets twice. Mum’s gonna be suspicious when she and Dad come home and see the entire linen closet empty.”

Dan just rolled his eyes and tugged Phil out of bed. The shower was a slippery, drippy kind of experience, but Phil washed Dan’s hair while Dan blew him, and Dan ended up coming in Phil’s soapy hand after one of the cleanest handjobs Phil had ever given. Then, they sort of rolled around in bed and fucked and watched films until dinner, when they went out to eat and Phil had to drop Dan back off at the train station afterwards, feeling that magnetic pull in his chest wrench his heart when Dan boarded. But they’d Skype and they’d text and Dan would visit again. 

In fact, Dan would one day come to see Phil and never have to go home, because he’d be home. And maybe if Phil knew that, if he knew about the fights they’d have and the obstacles they’d face and the things they’d have to overcome, he’d be a little daunted, but for now and for always, Phil knew that he’d always have that boy, soft and happy and bathed in morning sunlight, by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> told u it was self indulgent lmao
> 
> im thicc-liam on tumblr, come talk to me about phan!!


End file.
